warriors_echoes_of_the_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Finchwing
Finchwing is a largeRevealed in Trail of Ashes Chapter Seventeen thick-set, fluffyRevealed in Finchpaw's Faded Boundaries Reference Sheet golden tabby tomRevealed in Faded Boundaries Allegiances with white paws, belly, chest, tail-tip, chin, and forehead snip, yellow eyesRevealed in Finchpaw's Faded Boundaries Reference Sheet, and a torn earRevealed in Waning Moon Chapter 3. History Faded Boundaries :Finchkit first appears when Silentkit hears him sleeping beside his sister, Petalkit, and his mother, Hazeltail. The kits begin mewling when Silentkit leads Jayfeather into the nursery. Silentkit reflects that they are the youngest kits in the nursery, at one moon old. :Two moons later, Silentpaw hears tiny paws skittering towards her as Petalkit and Finchkit approach her, asking about the last Gathering and whether the tree-bridge was really gone. Silentpaw hears voices in the nursery, shushing Finchkit and Petalkit so she can listen. The kits don't hear the conversation, and Finchkit asks why they have to be quiet, and whether they are playing a game. Silentpaw doesn't explain, instead telling them to tell Dewpaw that she would be late carrying their second load of branches. The kits nod and scamper off to obey. :Blazepaw enters the nursery looking for Snowpaw the next day. He sees Finchkit asleep by Hazeltail's side. :Silentpaw comes to the nursery five days later; when she shakes the water from her pelt, she hears Finchkit and Petalkit squealing in surprise as the droplets rain down on them. Hazeltail exclaims in surprise, shielding her kits from the water with her tail and telling Silentpaw to be careful. Finchkit and Petalkit approach Silentpaw when she asks Dovewing about RiverClan. Petalkit asks if they are going to fight RiverClan, and Finchkit cuffs her over the ear with his paw, calling her a mousebrain. :When the camp floods, Blazepaw offers to carry Finchkit. Hazeltail agrees and tells him to be careful. Blazepaw scoops up Finchkit in his jaws, joining Dewpaw to push through the crowd while Finchkit and Petalkit squeal in protest. Blazepaw carries Finchkit safely up the slope, dropping Finchkit once he reaches the top. Finchkit squeaks and runs away, rejoining his mother. Finchkit stands by his mother as they watch Dewpaw and Petalkit climb the slope. After their deaths, Blazepaw sees Finchkit trembling, and realizes that Finchkit saw his sister's death. When the Clan begins its trek to the abandoned twoleg nest, Foxleap carries Finchkit, who falls asleep in his jaws. :Leafpool later tells Jayfeather to give Hazeltail something to keep up her strength, as she will need to stay strong to look after Finchkit. :Half a moon after the camp's flooding, Blazepaw visits the nursery and sees Finchkit sleeping beside Hazeltail. :Hazeltail goes on a patrol after Squirrelflight has given birth, and asks Foxleap to look after Finchkit while she is gone, which he agrees to. Blazepaw later reflects on how she only seems happy around Foxleap and Finchkit anymore. Blazepaw visits the nursery and see Foxleap playing with Finchkit. :Finchkit looks after the younger kits as ThunderClan prepares to leave the twoleg nest and return to their camp. He gives Blazepaw a grateful nod for taking over watching the kits. Blazepaw thinks about how subdued Finchkit seemed these days, and how Hazeltail was worried about him. Blazepaw realizes Finchkit is trembling, and asks him what is wrong. Finchkit admits that he doesn't want to go home, because the stone hollow will remind him too much of Petalkit. Blazepaw comforts Finchkit, telling him that death is a part of Clan life, and that he shouldn't spend his life mourning the dead. He encourages Finchkit to speak with Snowpaw and Amberpaw, since they have also lost a littermate. Finchkit doesn't seem totally happy, but is calmer after listening to Blazepaw. The Broken Shadow :Finchkit is seen talking to Sparkpaw, Lightpaw, and Blazepaw in the apprentice's den after the Gathering. He asks what Mistystar had said to Tigerstar. He is shocked to hear that Olivenose was made deputy without ever having an apprentice, declaring that it was against the warrior code. He and Lightpaw watch uneasily as Silentpaw and Sparkpaw argue. After Blazepaw breaks up the fight, Finchkit says he has to return to the nursery, and leaves the apprentice's den. Silentpaw thinks that she doesn't blame him for leaving, as she and Sparkpaw had nearly come to blows. :Finchkit helps Blazepaw and Lightpaw look after the kits later. He is the only kit not playing when they arrive. As Blazepaw plays with the younger kits, he and Lightpaw sit and watch. He calls to the younger kits to go find their moss ball, and to let Blazepaw up. Blazepaw comes to sit with Finchkit and Lightpaw, commenting that the queens must have their paws full, Finchkit responding that it was easier when Daisy was around. Blazepaw recalls that Finchkit's apprentice ceremony would be held later that day, and asks if the kit is excited. Finchkit answers vaguely. Blazepaw tries to comfort him, but feels at a loss. Blazepaw returns to play with the other kits, and Lightpaw remains with Finchkit, Blazepaw hoping that the quieter Lightpaw will have better luck comforting Finchkit. When Daisy, Cloudtail and Brightheart enter the den, Finchkit approaches the elders, greeting them. They congratulate him on becoming an apprentice, and he expresses a wish that Petalkit was becoming an apprentice too. They comfort him, Finchkit crumpling against Brightheart's leg, and the she-cat grooming him like a mother would groom a kit. Blazepaw is surprised to see how close the kit is with the elders, guessing that their common grief had united them. :As Blazepaw leaves the den, he runs into Snowfall, who tells him that Bramblestar wants him to mentor Finchkit. Blazepaw is initially jealous, but shakes it off and congratulates his friend. Bramblestar later calls a Clan meeting. Finchkit stands beneath the High Ledge, his pelt sleek and well-groomed, as his parents watch him with pride. Finchkit is named Finchpaw, and given Snowfall as his mentor. Finchpaw looks subdued initially, but manages to forget his grief long enough to be proud of his new rank. After the ceremony, Blazepaw congratulates Finchpaw and asks what his plans are for the rest of the day. Snowfall reveals he is taking Finchpaw on a tour of the territory, and asks Blazepaw to accompany them. Blazepaw accepts. :More Coming soon Waning Moon :Coming soon Trail of Ashes :Coming soon Code of the Forest :Coming soon Silent Sacrifice :Coming soon Trivia :Coming soon Charart References Category:Characters Category:The Broken Shadow Characters Category:Faded Boundaries Characters Category:ThunderClan Cats